FAQ
Goal of the game In the game “Warbanner” you are to become the war leader in one of the mightiest countries of 18th and 19th centuries! Defeat your enemies, turn your settlement into a prosperous town, study the science and do everything in your power to make your country rule the whole continent! Where can I get resources? Each of four resources is obtained without player’s presence in a corresponding resource-producing building: Food in Mill, Wood in Sawmill, Stone in Quarry and Iron in Mine. The higher is the building’s level, the more resources are produced per hour. To collect resource you have to click on the icon above the building. What is Gold and how can I get it? Gold is a special currency that lets you hire premium troops, buy required resources, speed up building and production and gives access to unique objects. You can get Gold for completing some quests and you can also buy it. Besides this, Merchant and Tax collector give Gold every day. What is Experience and why do I need it? Experience points are given for construction most of the buildings. It means that Experience level shows the general development level of your settlement. How can I construct and upgrade buildings? To construct a building, you have to open Building menu on the bottom interface panel. Then you should pay the required amount of resources for a desired building. To upgrade the existing building, just click on it and choose Upgrade. Can I move the buildings? To move and rotate buildings, you have to choose the mode of town editing. You have to click on editing icon under Resources panel. What do you need residents for? Residents are unique human resources required for hiring troops. The more residents you have, the more troops you can have at a time. Residents panel is to the left of Resources panel. Build and upgrade new houses to increase the amount of residents. How can I hire Ordinary troops? There are 6 Ordinary troops in the game: Line and Light infantry, Heavy cavalry and dragoons, Mortarmen and Cannon. The infantry is hired in Barracks, cavalry – in Stables, artillery troops – in Artillery depot. To start hiring, click on one of these buildings and choose “Train: near the desired troop by paying the required amount of resources. You can make queue of maximum 5 troops. Gold will help you speed up the process of hiring. Where do I get Premium troops? Among Ordinary troops there are Premium troops with special abilities and improved characteristics. You have to build Diplomatic centre to hire these troops for Gold or for Contracts. Contracts are made in Arsenal (the information about Arsenal is below) with the help of 3 components: Ink, Goose quill and Seal. These are given for defeating other players. What are Unique troops and where can I get them? Unique troops are the elite of your army that is formed of Ordinary troops! You can have maximum 5 Unique troops at a time. First, you have to build Hospital where the wounded Unique troops will be cured. Then click on Army icon on the bottom interface panel to open the window. Click on empty slot of Unique troop and choose Ordinary troop, which you want to make Unique. Open Unique troop menu to equip the soldiers with different items which improve the troop’s characteristics. You can also appoint your friends officers: they improve the troop’s characteristics as well. Besides this, Unique troops get special Experience points in battles, which increase their Rank and improve characteristics. If ruled properly, Unique troops can change the course of battle for your benefit! Why do I need Deployment points? Deployment points are used for committing the soldiers to battle. Each troop has its price in Deployment points. Before the battle starts, you are given a certain amount of points, which depend on the battle type. Besides this, you can earn points during the battle. In single player battles the best source of Deployment points is killing enemy officers. Deployment points are also given for destroying enemy defence constructions during all types of battles – this is the only source of these points while attacking other players! How should I control the troops? You can’t control the troops directly. But you can affect the battle’s outcome by using the best tactics of troops formation, combining types of troops, calling reinforcements and using different orders, which improve your troops and weaken the enemy’s ones. Why do I need Orders and where can I get them? Orders are specific actions, which you can do during the battle to improve your troops or to weaken the enemy’s ones. You can find Orders on the right side of the screen. All Orders are used on the area, except “Melee” and “Salvo”. For these 2 orders you should choose the troop, on which the effect will be used. Components of Orders are given for taking part in any battle, regardless of its result. After this you have to make Order in Arsenal. What are Town blueprints and where can I get them? Initially you can’t build on the whole territory of your settlement: you need Town blueprints to unlock it. But don’t worry: faithful friends are always ready to send it to you! Click on a closed territory and then click “Ask friends”. After this you should choose a friend to ask him for Town blueprints. What are Technologies and how can I develop it? You have to build Academy to develop Technologies. After this you’ll have an opportunity to open Technology window: click on corresponding icon on the bottom interface panel. Choose Technology you want to study by clicking on it and pay the required amount of Science points. Science points are given for completing any battle with at least 2 Stars. Technologies can be military and economic. Military technologies increase Rank of your soldiers by improving their characteristics and unlock the abilities of Ordinary troops. Economic technologies increase the Warehouse capacity, speeds up resources production, provide discount for constructing and upgrading Buildings and give other bonuses for the development of your town. What are Abilities? Abilities are unique skills available for the troops. These can boost your troop’s soldiers and make damage to enemy soldiers. For example, “Esprit de corps” ability increases the survivability of your troops in battle, whereas “Stray bullet” ability decreases the survivability of your enemies. All Premium troops initially have 2 Abilities and Ordinary troops can have 3 Abilities, which can be unlocked with the help of Technologies. How can I defend my settlement? With time your settlement becomes more and more attractive target for attacking. But there is no need to worry – you have variety of means for the town defence! First, you should move to a defensive frontier by clicking on “Defence” button in the bottom left part of the screen. The base of any defence is soldiers! You can use 90 Deployment points to place the troop for your town defence. Besides this, clicking on “Building” button in the bottom left part if the screen, you’ll open menu with various towers and trenches, which you can build to reinforce the defence of your town. Pay attention: although defence constructions are automatically restored after each attack, you have to refill the defence troops using the general army reserve! Personalized troop can’t be placed on the defensive frontier. You should also keep in mind that defence troops are counted in total amount of residents! In case of defeat, you’ll lose some resources from Warehouse and some Rank points (the information about Rank is below.) How does Garrison work? Garrison is a special building that helps accommodate additional defenders of the town. These troops will support soldiers on defensive frontier in case if their number is critical. Waves of Garrison troops join the battle until Garrison is empty. Click on Garrison and drag the desired troop to the empty slot to add it to Garrison. Keep in mind that Personalized troops can’t serve in Garrison! You can also ask friends for help: the can sent militia troops. These troops are weaker than regular line infantry, but every rifle is important while defending the town. Click on an empty slot of Militia and choose a friend to ask him for help. Pay attention: you have to refill the troops of defenders using the general army reserve! Troops in Garrison are counted in total amount of residents (except militiamen – their keeping doesn’t require residents.) How can I fight with other players? Upgrade Town hall to level 3 for attacking enemy settlements: just click on “Battle” button in the bottom right part of the screen. To start the battle you have to pay a certain amount of food: the troops need energy to reach the enemy’s settlement. Victory over other players brings a generous reward – indeed, this is the best source of resources! Besides this, you earn Battle Glory points for defeating other players! What is Battle Glory and why do I need it? Battle Glory points show your battle rating! The more victories you have, the higher is your rank. Keep in mind that each defeat decreases your Rank. When the player gets a certain amount of Battle Glory, he will be awarded with Gold. How can I use Reconnaissance and where can I get it? Reconnaissance gives you information about the structure of enemy’s Garrison. To open Reconnaissance menu you have to click on the icon in the upper left corner of the screen before the battle. Then you have to pay 1 Intelligence. Information about the enemy reinforcements will help you win the battle. As you know, information is a dangerous weapon. Intelligence is made in Arsenal with the help of components, given for completing Random skirmish with at least one Star. What are Random skirmishes? Random skirmish is a game mode where you fight in random single player battles. This mode is available when Town hall is upgraded to level 4. Click on Campaign icon in the bottom right corner to open the map of your country and see these battles. Blue flags with timer are Random skirmishes. Only in Random skirmishes you can get Dagger-pistol, Mask and Cipher – three components for making Intelligence in Arsenal. What do I need Tavern for? Tavern is a special building where you can hire unique residents for gold. These residents will give various bonuses to the commander.